


Dark Rose

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Poetry, Romance, mild disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a dark rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Rose

~ Spiral Hearts ~

She is a dark rose.  
All thorns and deep crimson petals,  
Held together by a slender, supple stem.

He is a skeleton,  
Wrapped in snakeskin,  
Whispering sin in the shadows.

Fate's math adds her to him.  
Vines overgrow,  
Spilled blood and blackened bones.

~oOo~


End file.
